User blog:NYCgleek/KC Love Triangle, All About You (
Hey everyone! Some of your favorite Wiki Channel shows have some great storylines coming up and we got the deets you wanna know right here! :) ---- "Kitty Couture" Love Triangle(turned square?!) One of our favorite stars, Lisha Jane has been in the studo making some really awesome music as well as starring in the new Wiki Channel Original movie "ZAYN" (which airs tomorrow), but that doesn't mean she's not doing her thing over on "Kitty Couture". The hit series is currently in it's sophomore season and the laughs just don't seem to stop. The season spiced up quickly when new girl/supermodel Lori Love (portrayed by the lovely Karoline Matthews) comes and begins dating Valencia's ex-boyfriend Antonio (played by EMW hunk Alexander Franks). This sudden transition starts to make our favorite fashionable designer feel a bit uncomfortable. One things for sure, whatever Valencia/Kitty feels, whether it's jealously or not she may not be worried about if for a while. News broke a little while back that that Wiki Channel newcomer, Peyton Borough who is set to star in the new Wiki Channel Original action-comedy, "Ackerman Agent" with Wiki Records recording artist Rayelle, is set to have a major 7 episode arch as charming, good guy Benjamin Marshall, and be a new possible love interest for our desginer diva. We know his first appearance will be in an episode called "Karaoke Couture" and we can't wait. The one thing we don't know as of now is will he meet Valencia as Valencia or will he meet her as Kitty Couture and what kind of complications will that have our her newly grown friendship? One thing is for certain though., we cannot wait to see all play out on screen. Catch new episodes of Kitty Couture every Saturday at 8/7c on Wiki Channel. ---- All About You'' (and Luke!) - "Luke & Lauren" gets spicy!' Okay so we cannot be the only ones who are inlove with Shelly Yanes brand new single "All About You" right? Even though it was a little snippet of the teaser we got to hear we are still super excited! Now we should point out that the single isn't actually one Shelly Yanes' but actually a single released through Wiki Channel for an upcoming 2 part episode of magical book, high school, buddy comedy series, "'Luke & Lauren". The two part episode centers around Lauren's character. When a famous movie star named Dyson Jett, who will be portrayed by Riley Sun (who is Zander Sun's little brother) comes to Malibu to promote his new movie. He's holding a contest for someone to write and sing a song perfect enough to be featured for the flick. Lauren has always wrote plays, music, thoughts and decides to give it a try. When her song audition goes viral online Dyson just has to meet her. She quickly is caught up in a whirlwind of 15 minutes of fame, while Dyson and her are enjoying spending time together. Luke starts to feel replaced and a little jealous. We don't have much information on how far this storyline will go, but we do have rumors stating that Katy Young's characer Sasha will ask Luke if he has possible feelings for Lauren! OMG! This is a total game changer. We love Luke and Lauren as friends, but are there any possible '''LAKE shippers out there? Apparently, this season will focus a lot more on the friends growing up together and realizing new things. Show creator NYCgleek said "We wanted them to grow up in a very nautural way. They have a magic journal, but we tried to make it as real as possible. Of course they'll want to use it, who wouldn't (laughs), but sometimes we like people and we don't know how they feel about us, but we don't just put everything on the line. We take time to explore new feelings, adventures together". Riley's character is only set to appear in two episodes, but we have sources that say he might be back. Make sure to check out the new single "All About You" when it officially releases November 7th :) The episode is set to air this November. Be sure to catch new episodes of Luke & Lauren every Friday on Wiki Channel. ---- Speaking of (Secret) Romances Blooming? It's no secret that "G.I. Jennings" lead, Mikayla Totten and "Miss Good Girl" star, De'Andre Chase III have a very (very, very) good "friendship", but is there something more? Rumors have been flurrying around forever about if these two are a couple or not. They go out to lunch and dinner, they always hang out together at parties, but neither of them have ever confirmed anything. Recently DJ Chase (De'Andre Chance III) posted a photo with him and the starlet thanking her for all of her support and wishing her the best by saying "thank you for alway being there", Mikayla later than recitted the photo with a nice caption of her own. Now maybe they are dating or maybe they're just good friends, but they seem really close. We admire their professionalism though. Mikayla told us, she doesn't want to shine a light on her personal life. She loves the support and love from her fans, but she says being raised in the industry at a young age taught her to never shine to much light on her personal life. DJ Chase (who is signed to Wiki Records) got in a bit of drama last year, but is working on two new singles, one of which he is working on is to be feauting fellow Wiki Records artist, Jasmine Byran. But we don't have to many details just yet. However, the second single is more of an R&B, love type song. Sources got a snippet of him doing a recording. When asked about the song Chase simply responded, "...it's a new type of music for me, it's different, but at the same time everyone knows it. I'm a lot more vocal on this song in terms of singing". One of our reporters asked him was the song about somenone and he responded quote, "the song is about a girl with a beautiful soul who has always believed in me". OMG!..... Again! Could this beautiful soul possible be Mikayla?! We don't have all thedeets yet, but besure to keep an eye out for new music by DJ Chase when it drops. And be sure to catch them in 'G.I. Jennings and Miss Good Girl, which air regularly on Wiki Channel. ---- Spencer Spices Up For Season 2! So of course we are all happy about "Miss Good Girl" getting a season 2 pick up. Though it's safe to say everyone will probably be returning in season 2, the only comfirmed stars we know for a fact are Spencer Raye Jackson and Dymond King . Fans got a bit frightened when rumors broke that Specner and co-star Jessica Willows weren't getting along, but we still want to hope for the best. Spencer recenlty released her new single, "Young Blood" through Wiki Records. The label that both her and Jessica are signed to. The starlet recently took to chatter to post a new photo of her new do, with the caption "Back to Miranda, Back to blonde.... but with a new look *insert smiling emoji here* #MissGoodGirlSeason2"! We totally love the rockers new hair style for season 2. She already has had blue hair but since Miranda is blonde she had to dye it back. We love the new blonde short cut and can't wait for Miranda to return in season 2. Now even though we still have until next year for season 2 to premiere; the first season isn;t finished yet. Make sure to watch the season one finally of "Miss Good Girl" this November only on the Wiki Channel. ---- Well that's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed this Weeekly WEEBLEY, we'll be back soon :) Category:Blog posts